1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding structures and more particularly to a novel hinge mechanism for use with folding structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a novel hinge mechanism which can be used with a variety of structures wherein it is desired to produce an easily foldable or collapsible structure.
One such structure for which the present invention is most suitable is a display stand which is used to display merchandise. Display stands are widely used in the merchandising field and have wide application for the display and storing of merchandise of all kinds. They may, for example, be found in warehouses to store merchandise, in retail outlets to display goods, and at trade shows, fairs and the like to exhibit the goods of the supplier or manufacturer.
There exists a need for a lightweight, portable and collapsible display stand which can be easily collapsed and transported from one location to another location, in a quick and easy manner without using many tools and a high degree of technical skill of the operator. Canadian Pat. No. 1,183,810 which issued on Mar. 12, 1985 to Miranda Investments Limited provided an improved collapsible display stand which helped to solve this problem. A need has arisen for an even more simpler device which can be used for not only display stands but which can be used in a variety of other applications.
Another example of a folding structure wherein the present invention may be utilized is in office partitions. Many of the offices today use the open floor concept with folding partitions between desks and work stations to separate these from the others in the office and to provide the office workers with some degree of privacy. The present invention is most suitable for use with such office partitions which can be varied to suit the user's needs, in a quick and simple manner.
Other uses for the novel hinge mechanism described hereinafter include any structures which require any angular construction wherein it is desirable to collapse said structure in a simple and efficient manner. Such other uses include by way of illustration, greenhouses, tables, laundry racks, clothes holders.
The prior art devices have been directed to joints or connecting means to connect elements together, of complicated structures which require a number of tools for disassembly or storage.
Examples of such complicated structures include U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,368 (French) 2,868,568 (Frye), 3,563,580 (Blauch), 3,711,133 (Weiner), 3,743,332 (Sonolet), 3,958,889 (Berkowitz), 4,027,982 (Berkowitz), 4,128,353 (Hauterbach) 3,990,195 (Gunther), 3,980,408 (Jackman), 3,901,613 (Anderson) and 3,858,989 (Field).
None of these prior art references disclose a hinge mechanism which can be used with a variety of folding structures which is simple to manufacture, easy to use and requires no special tools or expertise to disassemble or assemble